


Don't cry for me

by SweetGirlKarla



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Love, Friendship/Love, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Minor Original Character(s), O, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetGirlKarla/pseuds/SweetGirlKarla
Summary: It's a shame our love withered but I guess it was doomed from the beginning





	Don't cry for me

While sitting on bed scratching offhandedly at the skin of his neck he couldn't stop looking at that black spot on the wall who always bothered him. He was on shock. The brown haired man felt as if he was on a dream from which was impossible to wake up, should he pinch himself again? At the thought he looked back at his arm where an angry red mark was located, a sigh escaping his lips, the man brought his hands to his air and tossed it endlessly. This was not a dream.

How did this happen? Why did this happen? Where the only questions that went through his mind repeating themselves again and again in an endless loop like that song you hate. When he received the first phone call, his reaction was to ended it, surely was a mistake, they were calling someone else but what were the chances, how many people with that name did he know. The second time they called, it couldn't be a mistake, so with a blank face he only listened.

The brunette felt short of air for a second as the previous questions floated through his mind. How did this happen? Why did this happen? It was time to leave, taking his keys with a hand and his phone with the other, he went out of the apartment letting the door fall shut behind him, he needed to breath. On his way downstairs, the dark eyed man saw his neighbour and petted his dog, as he would on a normal day, but that day wasn't a normal day, neither had been the past week. Reaching the lobby, the man took notice of the correspondence piled under his number apartment, for a second he hesitated if giving it a look or not, deciding for the first he walked to it rummaging for anything important. He almost passed it without a notice, taking a double look at it was unmistakable. Her handwriting.

What? How? Why? With shaking hands he separated the letter from the rest and took a long look at it, what does this mean? He was about to rip open the envelope there on the lobby but it wasn't right, the brown haired man thought for a moment to head back to his apartment but there was that black spot on the wall which bother him, so his best option was to get out of the building.

After two blocks of walking without a destination he decided to enter a café, order a black coffee and sit at the further table. His hands were still shaking, honest to himself he was scared, he didn't know what was inside the letter and could only hope for the worst. After taking a long sip from his coffee, The man breathed deeply and ripped the envelope. Opening it was the hardest part, now he needed to know.

 

"Hi.

After a long thought, I decided to write this. At first I wasn't going to because we've become strangers again, but are we really? I'd like to think that I knew you too well to simply be erased from your life like that. Don't worry, this letter means no harm, I just wanted to thank you, seriously, thank you. I'm saying this for all the love that you gave me, for the person you helped me to become."

As if in cue after reading the first paragraph tears started to roll down his face, he didn't try to stop them because he knew he needed this, he hadn't been able to cry with everything that was happening, until that day he still thought all was a lie, that he had finally gone crazy and his mind was playing horrible scenarios for him.

"It's a shame our love withered but I guess it was doomed from the beginning, coming from living things, I understand it but it doesn't hurt any less. I want to remember the first time we met, God have I ever met a person as aggravating as you, being honest I wanted nothing more than to punch you on the face. I know you felt the same, you confided it to me a year into our relationship, and I couldn't stop laughing because even nowadays I find it so funny we felt exactly the same, we always shared the same emotions. Nonetheless I grew fond of you, as you did of me, thus you became the love of my life."

He felt as if someone had his heart in a headlock and couldn't breathe, but he smiled fondly at the memorie, she was so full of fire the first time they met, it was blistering. Even when he admitted to himself, and her for that matter, that she gave him a rather annoying impression, he always knew he was going to fall in love with her, it was as inevitably as breathing or dying, he didn't try to stop himself because he knew it was a lost cause, that part he left it out of the story thought, and oh! How he regretted it.

"Yes, I'll admit it. You were the love of my life. After we were done I never loved anybody else that passionately, reckless, confidently, fondly. So I guess what I trying to say is you gave me the best emotion I could ever felt, I wouldn't change a thing from it, not even what came after. I cried, a lot, like a little child scared of monsters haunting her room. I embraced my knees and silently wept waiting for the creatures to devour me, every time I thought of you they took a part of me until they left nothing behind, laughing satisfied. 

I'm sorry to have made that reference, but you met the monsters first hand and you know they aren't nice. They were always playing around, and they won."

It was a shame to know she let them won, they didn't deserve it. Even when the aftermath was a bit painful, fuck that, it was really painful he could feel how his heart and his soul screamed, wanting to call her, see her, touch her. He didnt. It wasn't the same, he would have been chasing a memorie if he let himself do that, so he just cried. Just as hard as her, and felt the pain clear as a knife right to his heart. 

"If you ever think about me, I want you to do it full of happiness and warm, like when we used to run around my living room giggling like unsupervised kids at the park. If not, it's for the best. This got a little long, so it's time to say goodbye for the last time, I hope you're living the happiest and most fulfilling life you can, I truly do. Once again, thank you... for all.

A little part of me will always love you, even in the after life.

Always yours."

He laughed bitterly, there was no humor behind it. It was foolish, completely stupid to say he didn't think about her, he always thought about her. She was a mark right in his brain that he couldn't erase, it was okay though, he didn't want either. Tears kept falling from his eyes staining the paper, he had been silently crying while people looked at him from afar.

What happened? Did he lost his job? Did he lost his house? Did he lost his lover? All unanswered questions. None of the above, he did lost something but it wasn't a simple lover, at this point he was sure she was his soulmate, the love of his life. Because he will admit too, she was the love of his life, and will always be. In this life and in the after life.


End file.
